


Talk dirty to me

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, PWP, day two: dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: “Will you...would you...talk dirty to me and call me names?”“Okay, four eyes.”





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day two: dirty talk

They’re halfway between tipsy and steaming drunk. That stage where everything is pretty funny, and Dan has that flush he gets across his cheeks and up his neck when he’s had a few drinks. They go back to Kyle’s flat, because Dan’s housemates have absolutely no appreciation for their loud sex, and Kyle is hanging his keys up when Dan shoves him against the wall.

“Bloody hell, babes.” There’s a coat hook pressing into Kyle’s back, and he’s still holding the keys. He’s been more comfortable, if he’s honest, but Dan is kissing him messily and...well, there’s worse things to be happening. He kisses back, the hand not holding the keys snaking around Dan’s waist to pull him close.

Dan breaks the kiss and steps back, taking his lower lip between his teeth in a way that is purely pornographic. “Remember when you asked me to do that thing?”

“Um.”

“That thing. The rimming.”

Kyle blushes.

“Would you...do something for me?”

“Of course,” Kyle says. Mostly so Dan never says rimming ever again.

“Will you...would you...talk dirty to me and call me names?”

“Okay, four eyes.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Fuck off. You know what I mean.” He’s shifting his weight uncomfortably. 

Kyle pushes himself away from the wall, hanging his keys up and taking Dan by the hand. “Come here,” he says, taking Dan’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom. He pushes him down onto the bed. “Get undressed,” he says.

Dan blinks at him owlishly. 

“I said,” Kyle says, putting two fingers under Dan’s chin, “get undressed. Be a good boy, and take off your clothes, and get yourself hard for me.”

Dan almost jumps to it, his fingers fumbling with his fly. He pulls his shirt over his head, wrestles his way out of his jeans and shoes and pants, and throws himself back onto the bed. Kyle watches, mesmerised, as he spits in his hand and starts to palm himself, eyes closed as he gets himself hard.

“Good boy,” Kyle coos, getting on the bed beside him. “I want you to get yourself off for me, baby. Can you do that?”

Dan groans, eyes fluttering open to meet Kyle’s. 

“Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Dan says, thrusting into his own hand.

Kyle runs his fingers over the inside of Dan’s thigh, relishing the sigh he gets in return. “That feel good? Hmm? Looks amazing. I love watching you touch yourself, it’s fucking filthy. And the noises you make, god.”

Dan relishes the encouragement, arching his back and speeding up his hand.

“I’m going to watch you come, and then I’m going to get you hard again,” Kyle all but whispers. “I’m going to clean you off with my mouth, then I’m going to finger you until you’re an absolute fucking mess.”

“Then what?” Dan asks, his other hand reaching out for Kyle’s.

“Then I’m going to pull you on top of me and you’re going to ride me, really fucking ride me. Until I come inside you. And only then can you come again.”

“Oh god, oh fuck. Ky-”

“You need to come?”

“Mmm. Please,” he gasps, desperately. “Please. I need to.”

“Come for me, Dan,” Kyle growls. 

And Dan does.


End file.
